kya khoob lagti ho
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Dr. Salunke nd his mysterious Gf...a senti love story:'(


**note**-

Continuation of Dil to bachha hai g…nd Gumnaam hai koi…

Dr. Salunke go to meet his Mysterious Girlfriend at a picnic spot in city outskirts…its like a small hill station.…

Hi Sallu…bahut handsome dikh rahe ho…bilkul Salman khan….

Tum bhi kamaal ki lag rahi ho meri Madhubala…ye dress tumhari khoobsurti ko char chaand laga rahi hai…Dr. Salunke praises her…

Hai sachhi…she blushed.

Muchhi…Salunke replied…nd hold her from arms…

Dekho na kitna achha mausam hai…aur upar se hum-tum mile to aur bhi achha ho gya…she speaks shyly…

Haan aaj humne milna tha to mausam to suhana hona hi tha…nd he pause for a minute…chalo…wahan baithte hain…he pointed finger towards a bench surrounded with bushes dn flowers…

Baith kar kya karoge…meri tareef mein aur kuch bhi kaho na…

Kya kahu meri jaan…Salunke look in her eyes…dn move close to her…

She hit him back…dn run…

Salunke run after her nd caught her hand dn starts to sing…

_**Kya khoob lagti ho…badi sundar dikhti ho...kya khoob lagti ho…badi sunder dikhti ho…**_

_****_she sings too- _**Phir se kaho… kehte raho…achchha lagta hai…Jeevan ka har sapna ab sachcha lagta hai…  
**_

Dr. Salunke holds her dn pull towards himself dn hug…_**  
Kya khoob lagti ho, badi sundar dikhti ho... (2)  
**_

She look into his eyes dn sing by place her hand on his cheek -_**  
Taareef karoge kab tak…bolo kab tak…  
**_

Dr. S. holds her hand dn place on his chest…_**  
Mere seene mein saans rahegi jab tak  
**_than she seprates nd hold his hand…_**  
Kab tak main rahoongi mann mein…haan mann mein  
**_

Dr. S. holds her hands nd pull her towards him nd signal towards sky…_**  
Sooraj hoga jab tak neele gagan mein  
**_

She hugs him nd singing -_**  
Phir se kaho… kehte raho… achchha lagta hai…Jeevan ka har sapna ab sachcha lagta hai  
**_

He place his hand on her head nd she luk at him…_**  
Oooo… kya khoob lagti ho…badi sundar dikhti ho...Tum pyaar se pyaari ho…tum jaan hamaari ho dn hug her…**_

than they run towards trees…dn she stop by tree…he hold her hand…nd move towards her face dn kiss on her cheek…  
_**Khush ho na mujhe tum paakar… mujhe paakar…  
**_

she speaks place her hand on her chest…_**  
Pyaase dil ko aaj mila hai saagar  
**_

he speaks place his hand on her head…_**  
Kya dil mein hai aur tamanna…hai tamanna  
**_

she holds his hand nd give a gentle kiss…_**  
Har jeevan mein tum meri hi balma  
**_

Salunke holds her hand_**….Phir se kaho…kehti raho, achchha lagta hai…Jeevan ka har sapna ab sachcha lagta hai**_

dn thay were walking holding each other's hand_**…O…kya khoob lagti ho…badi sundar dikhti ho  
**_

dn than they sat on bench dn she place her head on his shoulder…_**  
**_She _**-Tum pyaar se pyaare ho**_

Salunke _**-Tum jaan hamaari ho  
Mm hm hm hm hm hm….mm hm hm hm hm hm hm….**_nd closes their eyes…

**After some time **–

Kya soch rahi ho Bindu…

Kuch nahin…she speaks sadly…dn her eyes filled with tears…nd drop fall on Salunke's hand…he immediately move nd look at her…

Hey …kya hua…tum royi kyu…tum haste huae hi achhi lagti ho hamesha…

Sab sochte hai …ke main hamesha khaati rehti hu…is liye moti hoti ja rahi hu…mazak karti rehti hu sab ke saath to sab ko lagta hai…ise koi dukh hi nahin hai…ye to bahut khush hai nd she pauses for a minute dn speak… Mahesh ke jaane ke baad to main toot gyi thi…

Socha Vicky hai….iske liye jeena hoga mujhe…lekin...wo bhi mujhe chod kar chala gya apne papa ke paas…aur phir tum aye meri zindagi mein…maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nai socha tha ke main kabhi phir se jee paugi… lekin tum… tumne kabhi mujhe aisa nai samjha…hamesha mera khyaal rakha…agar tum mujhe na sambhaalte to …to shayad main kab ki pagal ho gyi hoti ya mar chuki hoti…Thank you so much…

Tum aaj ye sab kyu yaad kar rahi ho phir se…pata hai na tum kitni mushkil se nikli ho depression se…phir se wo sab yaad karke kya milega tumhe dukh ke siwa….is liye aisi baton ko yaad na karna hi behtar hai…Salunke saying patting on her cheek…nd than they hug each other.

Ok baba nai karugi yaad…ab khush…dn she place her head on his chest…nd he was rubbing his hand on her shoulder….than he realizes that some one was spying on them…so they move from there dn came in restaurant…

Tum zara yahan baitho….main abhi ata hu…nd he move towards washroom…nd caught the person trying to hide behind door… who was _**singing- Kya khoob lagti ho….badi sundar dikhti ho…**_

Tum…tum yahan kya kar rahe ho…peecha kar rahe the hamare…he shouts badly on him…

Nai Sir…wo main to bas….he speaks hesitately…

Main to main to kya…aur ye gaana…kyu ga rahe ho tum…Pradyuman se keh kar chutti karvata hu tumhari… he speaks with anger…

Are Pankaj…kya kar raha hai tu…nd other man surprised to see them there...Si...Siiirrr aap yahan…

Ye to mujhe tum logon se poochna chahye ke tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho…aur Freddy…mujhe tumse ye umeed nahii thi…nd he left from there…dn move towards his table…

To is liya laya tha tu mujhe yahan…sharm nahin ayi ye sab karte huae…

M sorry Sir….galti ho gyi mujhse…main. main unse maafi maang leta hu…Pankaj speaks..

Koi faida nahin….wo Dr. Salunke hain…itni jaldi nai chodenge wo…nd he pauses…mujhe to is baat ka bura lag raha hai…ke tere saath saath unhone mujhe bhi galt samjh liya…he speaks in anger too…

Oh is Suraj ke bachhe ne mujh fasa diya…he was thinking dn bang his fist on other hand…kyu maan li maine uski baat…xcause me Sir…

Dn he dial Suraj's number dn tell him what happens…dn than again he give him other suggestion…so he move towards Freddy…

Sir…chaliye…hum abhi Dr. Salunke se maafi mangte hain…

Aur agar unhone maaf nahin kiya to…Freddy ask with confusion..

To mere paas ek aur idea hai Sir…nd they move towards Salunke's table…

Kya hua Sallu…pareshaan lag rahe ho…

Kuch nahin Bindu…bas aise hi…tum…tumne order kiya ke nai abhi…

Haan kar diya maine…dn at same time waiter serves them food dn they finish their food…

Dn at same time…at same time…

Tum…tum log yahan …nd he give him anger look…

Hello bhabhi g…Namaste…kaisi hain aap…Pankaj dn Freddy greet Bindu…

Hello…dn she give confuse look to Salunke…

Sir…plz hame maaf kar dijiye aur ACP Sir ko kuch mat batana….

Tum dono plz chale jao yahan se…he is still in anger…

Sir….agar apne hame maaf nahin kiya to…Pankaj speak in stupid manner…

To….to kya karoge…Salunke give him daring look…

To…to nd he look at Freddy dn speak…..hum log bureau mein sab ko bata denge ke aap yahan…inke saath…

Are ye kya bol raha hai tu….Freddy speaks in shock looking at Pankaj…

Shut up…both of u get out from here…Salunke get up from chair nd speaks in full anger…nd they run from there…by saying sorry…

Main dekh loonga tum dono ko…

Chodo na Sallu…bachhe hain…jaane do…kyu mood kharab kar rahe ho apna…nd she hold his arm dn told him to sit there…

Theek hai dear… tum kehti ho to jaane deta hu…nd they finish their food…nd left from there…

But hamare kahan chodne wale the unhe so le liya badla…dn this was how Gumnaam hai koi happens…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks a lot for reading this story nd review it if u like it…


End file.
